Cuidame
by Maud Davenport
Summary: - Juro que si me proteges por una semana, me iré por siempre. -De acuerdo, pero no volverás a molestarme. -De acuerdo. Lili necesitaba un guardaespaldas por una semana, tenía poco tiempo para encontrar a alguien antes de que su padre llegara. Ella consigue de alguna manera que Asuka acepte, quien lo hace con tal de que Lili no la moleste más. Lo que Asuka no sabe, es lo que vivirá.


**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ¡Hola gente! ¿Saben?, eh estado buscando fan Fics de Asuka X Lili, y tristemente no eh encontrado en español. Espero que hayan más personitas como yo; lo cual no lo dudo, así que para aquell s fans de Asuka X Lili, bueno, aquí les dejo ésta idea jeje espero que les guste y amm que sea de su agrado. Recuerden que no soy una súper escritora, que lo que hago es con la única finalidad de hacerles sentir un poco mejor y distraerlos. ¡Arigato minna!**

…

**TEKKEN Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO LA IDEA PLANTEADA EN ESTE FAN FIC C:**

…**..**

Era un bello día resplandeciente y cálido en una de las mansiones más prestigiadas de aquella elegante ciudad. Un anciano de cabellera blanca bañada de canas, que vestía un esmoquin típico de mayordomo; caminaba a prisa por los pasillos de aquella enorme mansión. Caminaba apurado y algo desesperado. Llegó a una habitación de gran puerta exquisita, y con gardenias decorando la entrada con fineza.

-Señorita Lili, Señorita Lili – tocó la puerta con gentileza, pero su tono de voz era insistente. Nadie contestó. – Señorita Lili, Señorita Lili, abra por favor, es algo urgente – dijo en un susurro apurado.

El mayordomo esperó un par de segundos en silencio y tronando sus dedos con preocupación, hasta que la puerta que acababa de arribar hacia minutos atrás, por fin se abrió. Una bella rubia, con la pijama aun puesta y el cabello ligeramente desaliñado y cara angelical se asomó sin decir nada y con la ceja arqueada con molestia visible, lo que ocasionó que el mayordomo se cohibiera inmediatamente e hiciera una leve reverencia hacia la chica.

-Discúlpeme mi señorita, pero hay algo importante que debería saber. – dijo el mayordomo aun preocupado.

-¿Qué es eso tan urgente que no puede esperar a que termine de alistarme y tengas que venir a interrumpir m tratamiento mañanero de cutis? – la rubia se cruzó de brazos aun molesta.

-Discúlpeme de nuevo mi señorita, pero de verdad es importante. – el mayordomo no quitaba la preocupación de su rostro, por lo cual la chica frente a él, hizo ademanes apurados con la mano para que hablara.

-Explícate, no tengo todo el día, Sebastian – dijo la chica algo exasperada.

-Es sobre su padre…

-¡¿Qué tiene mi padre?! – interrumpió la chica algo apurada. - ¡¿Le pasó algo?! ¡¿Está bien?! – insistió sin poder dejar continuar a su mayordomo.

-No sé asuste Señorita Lili, él está bien, se encuentra en perfecto estado, de hecho mejor. Es sólo que él me ha informado que llega esta misma tarde a la ciudad. – el mayordomo se notaba apresurado.

-¿y que con eso? Para mí no es ningún problema que mi querido padre llegue; mucho menos una molestia, ¿Qué hay de malo en eso Sebastian? – contestó molesta la chica.

-El problema no es su padre, yo lo estimo tanto como a usted mi señorita; es sólo que ¿recuerda la promesa que le hizo cuando él se marchó de viaje?

Lili arqueó la ceja sin entender de qué diablos hablaba su viejo mayordomo. Ambos se miraron un par de segundos; Lili sin entender ni recordar y Sebastian preocupado aún y esperando respuesta de la chica.

-No, pues no sé de que hablas. Jamás olvido algo que mi padre me encomienda. – contestó indiferente la chica mientras se daba la vuelta e ignorando al mayordomo.

-¡Señorita Lili! ¡El guardaespaldas que le dijo que consiguiera!

Lili se detuvo en seco y abrió sus ojos con sorpresa mientras soltaba un ligero gritito femenino y llevaba una de sus manos con delicadeza hasta su boca para cubrirla. Se dio la vuelta con rapidez y miró a su mayordomo preocupada.

-¡Lo olvidé! – dijo afligida y en medio de un drama.

-Su padre no la dejará ir de viaje a Londres si se entera que no ha conseguido un guardaespaldas. Aunque creo que no debería ir. Si es solo por el torneo de Tekken, creo que estaría bien que no fuera. Su padre no lo sabe y yo si, por lo que me hace cómplice y traidor cuando me la ah encomendado. – decía el mayordomo entre preocupado y triste.

-¡basta Sebastian! Debo ir a ese torneo, los combates se me dan bastante bien lo sabes, aunque mi padre no lo quiera; pero es algo que hago con pasión. No sabes lo bien que se siente. Es demostrar que los Rochefort no somos débiles. Debo conseguir a un guardaespaldas en un par de horas, y no puede ser cualquier pelafustán, necesito a alguien de confianza y eficaz, alguien de quien conozca sus habilidades. – Lili revolvía su guarda ropa con prisa mientras tomaba una de sus tantas ropas elegantes.

-¿Pero quién? - se preocupaba el mayordomo mientras ayudaba a Lili.

La rubia tomó una blusa rosa, una falda blanca de flores muy lindas y frescas, unas zapatillas de piso blancas y una chalina color rosa bajo. Se cambió a prisa y retocó sus labios con un leve brillo labial; era demasiado linda que con lo que se pusiera lucía realmente bien, una chica con bastante porte. Tomó unas gafas negras y se las puso para salir de la habitación seguida de su mayordomo; quien aun no entendía donde conseguiría la rubia a un guardaespaldas en menos de cuatro horas.

Lili caminaba altiva y con esa elegancia suya. Caminaba con gracia y distinción. El mayordomo no sabía como de momento a otro, la chica había pasado de la histeria a la tranquilidad.

-¿Señorita Lili?... – habló temeroso el Mayordomo.

La rubia sonrió con gentileza, lo cual asustó al mayordomo un poco, y le miró elevando ligeramente la mano con elegancia como siempre lo hacía.

-Tranquilo, Sebastian. Tengo la solución en la palma de la mano. No entiendo porque tanto escándalo. – La rubia rió traviesita – iremos por alguien que no se negará, alguien que conozco y que puedo convencer con facilidad. Quizá cumpla las expectativas de mi padre, no podría negarse. – argumentó con tranquilidad.

El mayordomo no entendía a que se refería la chica.

-Iremos por Asuka Kazama – finalizó la rubia con una gran sonrisa triunfante, como si la Kazama hubiese aceptado ya.

El mayordomo dejó caer los hombros y una gotita caía por su cabeza.

-_Esto definitivamente saldrá mal… -_ se decía a sí mismo el mayordomo.

La rubia comenzó a caminar hasta las afueras de la mansión con altivez y seguridad. El mayordomo seguía a la chica quien se introdujo a una bella limusina color blanco.

-Al dojo de los Kazama, Sebastian. – la rubia miraba por la ventana con tranquilidad mientras sonreía triunfantemente.

-_Sí, definitivamente no saldrá bien… _

El mayordomo había sido testigo de las peleas de las que habían sido autoras Lili y Asuka, por lo cual dudaba mucho que la Kazama aceptara si quiera hablar con la rubia, mucho menos ser su guardaespaldas.

El mayordomo condujo hasta el dojo de los Kazama, donde a cada metro que se aproximaba, dudaba cada vez más, que la señorita Rochefort tuviera éxito, lo cual lo terminaría pagando el pobre mayordomo; con quien desquitaba sus frustraciones, escuchaba sus quejas y soportaba sus berrinches. El mayordomo suspiró por lo bajo cuando finalmente llegaron al lugar. Se estacionó y bajó para abrirle la puerta a la señorita. Lili salió con esa distinción suya, mirando el gran letrero del dojo Kazama, que por lógica llevaba el mismo nombre.

-Entremos, Sebastian – dijo la chica con esa seguridad suya.

Ambos caminaron hasta la entrada del dojo, el cual estaba bastante silencioso, y parecía estar desolado, de no ser por una castaña que vestía un kimono y practicaba sola en el gran lugar.

La puerta del dojo se abrió y abruptamente interrumpió el entrenamiento de la castaña, quien se puso en alerta inmediatamente. La castaña chasqueó con la lengua, hizo una mueca de disgusto y miró fulminante a la rubia que acababa de entrar, reconociéndole al instante.

-¡¿Tú?! – refunfuñó la castaña mientras le señalaba con el dedo índice.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos señorita – habló temeroso el mayordomo, temblando porque las chicas comenzaran una de esas batallas en las que Lili terminaba haciendo berrinches.

-Asuka Kazama, ha pasado tanto tiempo. – dijo Lili altiva y retirando las gafas de su rostro con delicadeza.

Asuka le miró con recelo y volvió a chasquear.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí? No eres bienvenida, niña berrinchuda, ¿Acaso quieres otra pelea? No sé cómo hacer para deshacerme de ti, eres realmente molestosa. ¿Kamizama que he hecho yo para que me mandes a ésta tipa tan molestosa? – se quejaba Asuka.

Lili se aguantó las ganas de gritarle y lanzarse a una batalla, mordiendo su labio inferior y sonriendo forzosamente.

-fingiré que no escuché eso, solo porque hoy; yo, la gran Emily Rochefort, viene a hacer una tregua contigo, Asuka Kazama. – Lili sonrió con altivez.

Asuka arqueó la ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

-aja, ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Te aplaudo? – el tono sarcástico y poco interesado de Asuka, hizo que Lili torciera la boca, pero lo sabía, sabía que en esos momentos necesitaba de la Kazama.

-¡ejem! – Lili tosió para proseguir. – verás, necesito… necesito que seas mi guardaespaldas – dijo Lili sin rodeos y casi en una orden.

Asuka abrió sus ojos y con ironía se echo a reír, lo cual incomodó al mayordomo, e hizo que Lili se sintiera ofendida.

-jajaja eres demasiado graciosa como fastidiosa. Y dime, ¿Qué hace pensar a la ardilla que hace girar tu cerebro, que yo haría algo como eso? – siguió sarcástica la castaña.

Lili se llevó una mano al pecho en acto de sentirse realmente ofendida.

-Retira lo dicho, Asuka Kazama – Lili apuntó a la Kazama con amenaza.

-¿o qué? – contestó retadora.

Lili bufó, pues sabía que no debía comenzar una pelea en esos momentos, que necesitaba ir al torneo de Tekken, donde, entonces sí, podría patearle el trasero a aquella castaña que le humillaba hoy.

-De acuerdo, quizá tienes un poco de razón. Puede que fui demasiado exigente, así que lo diré de una manera… más sutil. – dijo la rubia conteniendo la rabia. – Asuka Kazama, ¿Aceptarías ser mi guardaespaldas por una semana? Por favor. – Lili inflaba las mejillas y se cruzaba de brazos mientras miraba hacia otro lado, siempre altiva.

Asuka encontró ese gesto de alguna manera muy lejana, adorable.

-¡Tsk! – Asuka chasqueó la boca. - ¿Yo que ganaría con ello? No necesito tu dinero, tengo lo suficiente para vivir dignamente.

-Bueno, dejaría de molestarte, definitivamente. Incluso, después del torneo que se llevará a cabo en Londres. Digo, tú también participarás, ¿Cierto? – Lili esperaba que Asuka participara para poder vengarse de ella.

-Claro. Y si me tocara pelear contigo y te gano, ¿Dejarás de molestar? – corroboró, ya que estaba más que harta de las provocaciones de Lili. Siempre siguiéndole para buscar pelea.

-Lo prometo. Después de que pase una semana, dejaré de molestarte. Solo necesito que seas mi guardaespaldas una semana, y juro desapareceré pase lo que pase en el torneo. – Lili sonrió satisfecha, parecía estar tentando a la Kazama.

Asuka lo meditó unos momentos más mientras Lili esperaba una respuesta junto a su mayordomo; quien solo se dignaba a ver y escuchar. Asuka se mordía el labio, puesto que aceptar, sería aceptar una semana de tormento, sabía que Lili era demasiado berrinchuda y exigente; tratándose de ella, seguro le haría la vida miserable por esa semana. ¿Pero qué mejor que solo una semana de tormento, que casi siempre ser acosada por aquella rubia? Y peor aún, sin tiempo definido; además, Lili estaba prometiendo alejarse de ella después de aquella semana.

-¿Juras que dejarás de molestarme? – habló la castaña unos instantes después.

Lili asintió lentamente y cerrando los ojos.

-Cielos… no puedo creerlo… - Asuka se golpeaba mentalmente, y luego asintió resignada. – una semana, ni un minuto más – finalizó mientras golpeaba su frente con cansancio.

Lili sonrió triunfante y miró a su mayordomo, quien estaba sorprendido de que Asuka haya aceptado aquel trato. La rubia se acercó a la castaña para estrujar la mano de la contraria para cerrar el trato. Asuka se imaginaba en esos momentos como sería una vida lejos de Emily, sin acosos para buscar peleas, sin volver a verle, sin escuchar sus risas arrogantes y sin volver a saber de ella nunca más. Todo parecía color de rosa. Un jardín decoraba su ambiente mientras ella corría libremente, todo se apaciguaba en aquel lugar, sin Lili cerca.

-Trato hecho. Después de una semana dejarás de molestarme para siempre, ¿Ok?

-Lo juro por mi padre – contestó Lili, quien parecía hablaba enserio, y Asuka lo creyó. – Te veo en dos horas en mi casa, no tardes, necesito darte un uniforme e informarte sobre muchas cosas que deberías saber. Mi padre es muy exigente con mis guardaespaldas, así que, te estaré esperando.

Lili se marchó del dojo, y Asuka se quedó pensando por unos momentos si estaría bien después de todo…

¿Cómo terminaría todo esto? ¿Asuka estará bien?

Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo….

…..

**NOTAS FINALES: bueno, bueno, espero que me regalen un ****REVIEW ****y que me dejen sus comentarios por si les gustó y quieren que continúe la historia c: eso me ayuda a seguir escribiendo. Acepto cualquier opinión constructiva.**

**¡Sayonara!**


End file.
